Love Again KyuMin's story Chapter 2
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Rasanya semua orang yang ada di kelas ini sudah berubah menjadi Sungmin. Yang dia lihat hanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun nggak bisa abis piker. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia mikirin cewek yang biasa-biasa aja kayak gitu! Chapter 2 is up! Huv Reads all! :


**Disclaimer : Benarkah Sungmin sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?**

**Pairing : KyuMin/MinKyu**

**Genre : Genderswitch**

_A/N : (1). Lee Sungmin & Kim Kibum are a girl/Yeoja NOT Namja! Its rite? :DD_

**DONT LIKE-DONT READS,& DONT BASHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 02<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Minieeeeeee, handuknya mana?" Kibum berteriak lagi dari dalam kamar mandi yang membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kibum lalu memberikan handuk pada Kibum.<em>

"Minieee….lama amat sih?" ini sudah teriakan kelima kali dari Om Jino, papa kibum. Sungmin berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumah dan masuk ke mobil sedan butut di luar pagar.

"Kamu ngapain aja sih? Nanti kalian bisa telat masuk sekolah dan Om bisa telat ke kantor." Tegur Om Jino.

"Maaf, Om," sesal Sungmin. Semua ini gara-gara Kibum mandi kelamaan, itu yang ingin sekali dikatakan Sungmin tapi ditelannya mentah-mentah karena nggak berani. Sungmin sendiri udah mandi koboi dan berdandan seadanya. Tidak lama lagi mobil Om Jino melaju mulus ke sekolah Burton.

Sungmin dan Kibum keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan ke kelas. Kibum langsung nimbrung dlama kerumunan masa yang ngumpul di meja Donghae sahabat Kibum. sedangkan Sungmin duduk di bangkunya yang terpencil -?-.

"Eh, eh, eh, gue denger katanya Siwon nembak lo ya kemaren? Trus, trus, trus, apa tanggapan lo?" tanya Donghae menggebu-gebu diikuti penasaran lainnya.

"Biasalah, sekarang sih gue lagi jalan sama Zhoumi, tapi gue rasa Siwon oke juga. Gue bilang ke dia masih mikir-mikir dulu," jawab Kibum enteng.

"Iya, gue piker juga gitu, lo cantik sih, jadi banyak yang mau, nggak kayak sepupu lo yang kampungan itu…" kata Donghae terang-terangan padahal dia tau Sungmin ada di kelas itu juga.

"Tapi Sungmin lumayan juga kok kalo mau didandanin sih," celetuk Taemin yang bergabung dalam kerumunan cewek penggosip iru, yang lain ber 'U' ria mendengar pernyataan Taemin tadi. Karena nggak tahan, Sungmin keluar kelas untuk menghirup udara segar pagi hari.

Sudah biasa, ratapnya.

Kibum memang cewek paling cantik dan paling seksi yang pernah dilihat Sungmin. Model luar negeri pun akan mendapat saingan super berat kalo saja Kibum jadi model. Tersisip rasa iri di hati Sungmin tapi cepat-cepat di usirnya.

Untuk apa cantik dan dikagumi banyak cowok kalo dia bermuka dua. Bisa-bisanya Kibum punya 'dua kepribadian', baik dan manis di depan cowok dan orangtua, tapi kelihatan banget aslinya di depan Sungmin dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Saat sedang merenungi nasib, nggak sengaja Sungmin ngeliat cowok cakep lagi berdiri di koridor. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sungmin cuek saja dan melanjutkan renungan paginya. Tapi tidak demikian dengan cowok tampan itu. Sesuatu dengan tegangan tinggi-?- menyetrum hatinya sampai dirasanya jantunganya gosong–lebai-.

_Apa ini yang di namakan LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT?_ Batin cowok tampan tersebut. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, segera dihampirinya Sungmin dengan segala kharismannya.

"Maaf gue murid baru di sini dan nggak tahu jalan bisa minta tolong tunjukkin jalan kekelas 10-3 nggak?" pintanya. Sungmin berhenti dan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Gue Kyuhyun." Ucap cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Sungmin, panggil aja Minie." Kata Sungmin singkat. Hati Kyuhyun langsung kebat-kebit kontak langsung dengan Sungmin.

Apa jangan-jangan tangan dia konduktor yang sangat baik, sampai-sampai panas terasa hingga mukanya memerah? Sungmin menunjukkan jalan ke lantai tiga. Dimana kelas-kelas berderet.

"Udah sampe. Semoga dapet temen ya… met belajar," ucap Sungmin tulus lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menutup punggung Sungmin sampai hilang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya ketika sudah memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman sekelasnnya yang baru.

Kyuhyun anak pindahan dari Australia. Cowok blasteran Autralia dan Indonesia. Matanya sangat bening, mukanya mulus dan putih pucat. Badannya tinggi dan kurus. Cukup modal tampang saja dia sudah dapat menarik perhatian cewek-cewek sekelas.

Tidak seperti layaknya anak baru, Kyuhyun tidak langsung ngobrol dengan teman sebangkunya yang baru. Dari tadi dia hanya duduk saja di kursinya dengan tatapan mata kosong. Bengong. Pikirannya sedang melamukan cewek yang baru saja mengantarkannya ke kelas, Sungmin.

Entah kenapa dia bisa merasa deg-degan dekat sama cewek itu. Setahu dia, banyak sekali cewek menarik dan cantik, tapi nggak ada satupun yang bisa bikin hatinya kesetrum seperti Sungmin. Sungmin cewek yang sangat sederhana. Mukanya tanpa polesan kosmetik. Segar seperti bayi. Tutur katanya juga sopan banget. Kenapa sulit sekali menghapus banyangan Sungmin dari benaknya?

Rasanya semua orang yang ada di kelas ini sudah berubah menjadi Sungmin. Yang dia lihat hanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun nggak bisa abis piker. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia mikirin cewek yang biasa-biasa aja kayak gitu.

"Sssttt, ngelamuni apa sih?" tanya Henry teman sebangku Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih sibuk ngelamun. Ketika bisikan nggak mempan, Henry menyikut lengan Kyuhyun yang dipakainya untuk menopang dagunya sampai kepala Kyuhyun terantuk meja.

"Apaan sih?"Kyuhyun berbisik dengan nada marah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Tobecontinue..._**


End file.
